Animal waste collection is a daily occurrence for those who must walk their pets in public areas. Because a pet owner must constantly clean up after his pet, the pet owner necessarily uses a great number of containers for such purpose. Typically, plastic bags are employed, and pet owners may spend a significant amount of money on such waste disposal bags, particularly if they are sold as part of a waste collecting device and system that requires bags specifically configured to function with the waste collecting device. In the United States and many other countries, it is common for shoppers to save plastic grocery bags for various uses around the home, and thus, the waste collecting arts would benefit from a waste collecting device that seeks to employ these bags. With millions of domesticated pets in the United States alone, cleaning up waste can be a major problem in many urban and suburban areas in the U.S. and other cities around the world. Today in many cities it is mandatory, in others it is requested. In all cases, the easier and less offensive the process of waste collection is, the more people will act responsibly in cleaning up after their pet in an environmentally friendly way.
The problems associated with other means of picking up canine waste material are that they are awkward to prepare for use, or they require the pet owner to use their hand to pick up the waste, or they require the pet owner to carry a bag of waste exposed to the public until they find a suitable trash receptacle, or they require carrying an additional device not integrated into the pet leashing system. Consequently, an apparatus for effectively collecting animal waste is needed.